


gimme shelter or show me heart

by cinderlily



Series: I'll be yours to keep [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of the details of the last few months there hadn’t really been time for Jamie to think about the actual ‘EPICNESS’ of the day until, well, the day. It was one of those things where he’d figured that by the time it happened he’d have time to absorb it all. </p>
<p>He was wrong. </p>
<p>(In which Jamie freaks out and it's Tyler's turn to be chill.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	gimme shelter or show me heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the moment I let go of it was the moment I got more than I could handle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615640) by [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily). 



In all of the details of the last few months there hadn’t really been time for Jamie to think about the actual ‘EPICNESS’ of the day until, well, the day. It was one of those things where he’d figured that by the time it happened he’d have time to absorb it all. 

He was wrong. 

“Dude, BREATHE,” Jordie was seated next to him, one hand on his back and one on his chest. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Not helping Jordie,” came from somewhere else in the room. Jason? Maybe? It was a guys’ voice but it really didn’t narrow anything down. 

Jaime was, in fact, trying to breathe. He was doing all of the breathing exercises he’d perfected on the ice many years ago, but nothing was actually working. It all just came back to the words ‘forever’ and ‘eternity’. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and found that it was already loose. He didn’t remember doing that. 

“He’s turning red,” Jordie said to whoever else in the room. “What the fuck?” 

“I was AT your wedding, dumb fuck. I recall you puking and you were stone cold sober, Leslie made me promise.” 

Okay, so definitely Jason. Good to know. Jamie paused and looked up at Jordie who’s eyes were wide and actually looked pretty concerned. 

“What?” 

“Tyler,” he rasped out. “Please?” 

Jordie’s brows furrowed. “It’s bad luck?” 

Jamie looked over at Jason who was glaring so hard at Jordie he was sure that there was going to be damage on him. “There is so much wrong with you Jords. So fucking much.”

Jason took Jordie’s hand and pulled him up. Jamie was almost thankful, except it left him by himself on the couch with a sudden chill over his entire body. Jason whispered something to Jordie and they both split up. Jamie looked around to find that the room was dead empty. 

When it started it was his entire family, some friends and like a freaking photo shoot worth of hair and make up people. When did everyone leave? 

He tried to inhale slowly and measured his breath as it came out. It helped, a little, maybe. Mostly it was just something to focus on other than his brain screaming something about getting the hell out of there while he could. Actually, only about a tenth of him was thinking that, but he was embarrassed enough by that tenth that it could push the rest of him to go. 

A glass of brown liquid manifested in front of him and he looked at the fingers. He looked up to find comforting brown eyes and a small smile and… 

“Tyler,” he breathed out. 

Tyler plopped down beside him and leaned his head in. “Freaking out? I thought that was supposed to be _my_ job, jerk. Don’t you know how this marriage is supposed to work?” 

Jamie’s head started to lower, feeling like a total jerk. “It’s not that I don’t…” 

“Liquid courage,” Tyler nudged at the glass. “It’s good. I swear. Brownie bought it, but I promise it’s still good.” 

Jamie didn’t hesitate, he swallowed the whole thing down in one go. He coughed, slightly and felt like his chest was on fire. 

“Dude, that stuff is for sipping,” Tyler laughed and stood up. “Hold up.” 

He put his hand out desperately. “Wait don’t…” 

Tyler grabbed a flask off a table and smiled. “Not going anywhere.” 

He refilled Jamie’s glass and sat down beside him. Jamie sat back and curled slightly into Tyler’s side. 

“There’s no going back if we do this.” 

Tyler put his face on top of Jamie’s head and laughed. The good laugh, the one that Jamie always felt like he had to earn and never just got. It felt warm and familiar and comforting enough that the knot in his chest relaxed. 

“That’s kind of the point, J. You, me, our friends, family, fans, the entirety of the Stars organization and occasionally PuckDaddy. To have and to hold, for now and forever. Amen.” 

Jamie snorted softly. “Tell me that is in your vows.” 

“Well, you’ll have to actually make it to the altar to find out.” 

Jamie sipped at the whisky (? Scotch?…) _booze_ and licked his lips. “I wasn’t freaking out because I’m marrying you. Okay?” 

He needed Tyler to know that, mostly because Tyler had a history of taking things onto himself that were definitely not because of him. It was a thing in their relationship, stupid fights that should have never happened but had because Jamie had been in a bad mood and Tyler had taken it on himself. 

Tyler rubbed his hair, the kind that had just been done a half hour before hand. “I got this one. You can be the freak for the wedding, I’ll save my time for the honeymoon.” 

“This is not encouraging to me at all,” Jamie said dryly. Though he was finally breathing normally for the first time in what felt like an eternity. “Jordie said this was bad luck.” 

Tyler put his face back and talked into Jamie’s hair. “Yeah, Jason smacked him in the beard for that, it was pretty awesome.” 

“I missed it?” 

“I’m sure if you ask Jason he’ll do it again, it’s our wedding day after all.” 

Jamie pulled back and grinned at Tyler. “It’s our wedding day.” 

“You just catching up with the class there, Benn?” 

“Shut up,” Jamie smiled, the feeling of calm ebbing only slightly when he saw the clock. “Oh fuck. You need to go. I should… I don’t know. Make myself look human again. And get ready. You need to finish getting ready. Don’t let Brownie get you drunk… Send in my mom? And the hair lady? And you need to get…” 

“There’s the Captain I know and love,” Tyler rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. We’ve got this. Finish that glass. Sipping it, though. Fucking bottle cost Brownie a lot. Or he five finger discounted it… kidding… KIDDING.” 

Jamie was in the middle of fixing his collar in the mirror when he heard his name. 

Tyler stood at the door with a smile. “See you soon?” 

“Yeah yeah, you’ll be the one at the end of the aisle, right?” 

“Either that or I’ll just send Brownie in as my Alternate.” 

Tyler successfully ducked the hairbrush sent towards his head.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Quote challenge from an anony with "There’s no going back if we do this." and Jamie/Tyler. Kind of part of the world I'm building for them. Apparently. Cause that's what I do. <3
> 
> Title from Ben Howard's "Only Love" because that is basically the reason I wrote this.


End file.
